The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
The term “dry eyes” includes, but is not limited to, dry eye disease, dry eye syndrome, or Chronic Dry Eye disease (CDE), is a condition in which there are insufficient tears to lubricate and nourish the eye. Tears are necessary for maintaining the health of the surface of the eye and for providing clear vision. With each blink of the eyelids, tears are spread across the front surface of the eye, known as the cornea. Tears provide lubrication, reduce the risk of eye infection, wash away foreign matter in the eye, and keep the surface of the eyes smooth and clear. Excess tears in the eyes flow into small drainage ducts, in the inner corners of the eyelids, which drain in the back of the nose.
People with dry eyes either do not produce enough tears or have a poor quality of tears. Without enough tears, the film protecting the eye can break down, creating dry spots on the surface of the eye.
Dry eyes is a chronic disease that can be caused by advanced age, contact lens wear, certain medications, eye diseases, other medical conditions, or environmental factors. One type of dry eyes is caused by decreased tear production due to inflammation. Dry eyes are a common and often chronic problem, particularly in older adults.